Broken & Re-Forged
by balrock
Summary: Most scars lie beneath the surface, so deep that you don't know what's broken and what's not. You've put yourself back together so many times that the glue doesn't keep the pieces together, and they fall apart all on their own. You're searching blind...you can't find a single shard.
1. Chapter 1

I was running, sprinting as fast as I could. There was a horde of zombies behind me. Dashing into an alley, I got my pistol ready. There were five of them. I could shoot them all, but the noise would attract others. I looked around the alley, there was a ladder about seventeen meters to my left, and as the zombies rounded the corner I fired - one bullet though the head for each. They dropped like flies but I could here more coming. I flew up the ladder, hurriedly kicking it of the wall so they couldn't follow behind.

The sun set as I ran across the rooftops of the city. I didn't stop or look back until I reached the coast. That's where I would camp for the night. The zombies generally don't go there, the salt kills them.

I was too much exhausted from the day to do anything more than collapse on the sand and pass out.

[line]

I was awoken from a restless sleep by shouts of feet shuffling through the sand. In an instant I had my gun pointed at whatever it was approaching me.

"Don't. Move." I took the safety off my pistol. The five men approaching me froze - putting their hands up in peacful surrender.

"Easy there, lady. We ain't gonna hurt ya. " The man who spoke was rather plain - six foot, black hair, and somewhat muscular.

Continuing to keep my gun pointed at the group, I scanned the surrounding area. My eyes widedned - there were people walking towards the city. Moving my gun, I shot, hitting the sand between the duo and the path.

"Stop!" I yelled, frantically sprinting to block their path. "You can't go there!" These two men were different from the ones before - they were visibly stronger and more exotic looking.

The man who looked to be in his late teenage years - who also had no shirt on - raised an eyebrow at me, "Oh? Why should we listen to you?"

"Because you don't know what's out there." I replied quickly, glaring at the man.

This time it was the other man with the red pompadour that spoke, "So, what exactly is it that's out there?" By the sound of his voice I could tell that he was more amused than anything.

"You don't want to know." I looked at him pleadingly, "If you don't want to bring any harm to yourselves of your crew... Do _not_ go in _there."_ I pointed to the city skyline that was barely visible above the trees surrounding the coastline.

"But we need to-"

"Restock, right?" I finished, "You won't know where to find anything." I thought for a moment, "I could get stuff for you. I know where to look to find things... I may not be able to get everything, but I'll get what I can.

The two looked at each other, silently debating the risks of trusting a girl they just met. I relaxed a bit - they didn't seem like they wanted to harm me. That was when I noticed their ship docked always out. It was _huge!_ The entirety of the outside (minus the deck) was painted a briliant white and looked like... _a whale?_ I mentally shrugged. Then I noticed the sails and flag. A black flag... With a Jolly Roger... _Pirates_! Was my oh-so-genius conclusion. But it wasn't only that, it was the fact that I recognized the mark that caught my attention.

 _Whitebeard_.

My mouth went dry and my jaw went slack.

"H-hey." I cursed my stutter as I got the pirates' attention. "You guys are Whitebeard pirates?" I willed my voice not to waver. I wasn't scared but I was still nervous, wary even.

The pirate with the freckles - the one not wearing a shirt - turned around, showing me the detailed Jolly Roger covering his back. "Yup. The name's Portgas D Ace." He smirked at my still slightly flustered expression.

"And I am the Fourth Division Commander, Thatch." The other man dramatically bowed.

I bowed as well - my black-brown, unkempt hair falling into my face. "B'couda D Marie. So, what do you need to restock?"

The pompadoured man - Thatch - was about to reply when there was suddenly a giant, flaming, blue bird landing between us. It's talons mere inches from my neck. I didn't flinch, didn't show the fear I was feeling. "What's going on here'yoi?" The now half man-half bird hybrid demanded. His eyes looked bored and alert at the same time, it was a bit intimidating to experience how much _power_ radiated from him.

"Marco, calm down." Thatch put a hand on the newcomers shoulder. "She's offered to get all the stuff we need from the city."

Marco, who had the strangest hairstyle I'd ever seen... _He looks like a pineapple!,_ turned to Thatch and Ace, "Why can't the two of you do it?" Marco had, at that point, retracted his talons and transformed back into his human form.

"Because I know where to get things and I know how to deal with what's in the city," I looked him directly in the eyes, "Commanders or not, they would put themselves - and quite possibly the rest of the crew - in danger, if not get themselves killed."

Cerulean eyes narrowed, "And how is it that you can survive'yoi?"

"I've lived here for almost a year - I think," when he didn't seem satisfied with that answer I continued, "I'm the only person still alive on this island and I've been on my own for the last three months. If that doesn't assure you, then I don't know what will." I sighed, "Just give me a list of what you need, I'll get what I can. Then you can be on your way."

I looked at the piartes. Marco seemed to be the most calculating of the three of them, "That seems awfully generous of you if it's so dangerous," his eyes narrowed further - almost squinting, "what's in it for you?"

I didn't really have to think about it, but went through a mental checklist of my supplies anyway - if only to make sure that I didn't think of anything later that I could end up regretting not mentioning. "These shouldn't be too hard, especially for pirates... I need two pistols and ammo. A sack or something to carry the supplies. And a hot meal when I get back." I smiled slightly at the thought of a home cooked meal, I hadn't had one in forever!

Marco looked somewhat surprised at the simple requests, but he nodded none the less. "But I have some rules that you are going to have to follow while I'm gone... These are for the safety of everyone." The trio all raised and eyebrow but let me continue, "Be somewhat quiet - you should be fine if you aren't blowing shit up. Second, no one is alone - that goes for commanders as well. Three, stay near the coast and try not to sweat."

"Those are some pretty odd rules ya got there." Thatch commented, "Why's that?"

"Same reason I'm going to get supplies and not you guys," I swallowed the thickening saliva, hoping they'd drop it for now. "Can you get the list? I want to be back before sun down." Marco nodded and took off towards the ship, transforming mid jump, and I finally released the breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

Walking back to the minimal supplies I had, I decided to get my only gun ready. No sense in leaving it behind, I needed to make use of what I already had. I had almost forgotten that Ace and Thatch were following behind me, that is, until the former spoke, "You've really been on your own for three months?" Jumping, I nodded. I really didn't want to talk - or even think, for that matter - about my time on this island. "What happened to your family?"

"Don't have one." I feigned nonchalance, but inside I was hurting _badly_.

Ace only persisted, "What about the people you were with three months ago?" Thatch decided that moment was the one he would notice the tension in my body, he cuffed Ace on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Idiot! Can't you see that she doesn't want to talk about it?" The commander hissed.

"What?" I guess it was then that Ace took in my shadowed eyes and stiff frame, "Oh, sorry."

I stared up at the duo, kinda surprised by their consideration and manners, "Don't worry about it," I mumbled, reloading my gun. "I should be over what happened anyway."

The next few minutes passed in silence, only shattered by Marco's return with the list and provisions I asked for. I took the pistols from him, shoving one in the waist band of my pants and the other in my boot. I grunted in thanks and checked over the list he had given me.

 _Medicine._

 _Food._

 _Maps._

"These items are pretty scarce here... But I'll see what I can do." With that I picked up the burlap sack and started on my way into the city.

[line]

There was a hospital on the outskirts of the city, pretty close to where I had set off from. I decided to start my search for medicine there. Starting on the ground floor I worked my way up to the second, and was pleasantly surprised when I found that this hospital had been left relatively untouched.

The one thing that I couldn't find was the medication for _narcolepsy? That seems really inconvenient, especially for a pirate._ I glanced at my watch as I left the hospital.

 _It's one o'clock ish... I left around ten and got the hospital about noon. The sun goes down around 8:30. I should try to be back by then, if not earlier. So I should be on my way back by six at the very latest._

I felt more at ease with that plan in mind. I knew what I had to do and what time I had to do it in. I just needed to figure out where I could get food that would be okay to eat.

 _I could probably get maps and the other stuff that they asked for at the cartography shop on the other side of the city. It would probably take around an hour to get there if it was a straight shot. But since I have to look for food, it will probably take closer to two hours. And with those undead freaks on my tail it'll probably take longer, so probably two and a half hours. That's about five hours total, this should work._

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, "I should have asked for alcohol too." I kept running, realizing that it may have been for the best... For all I knew they may have killed me.

 _Pirates are really protective of their booze... Aren't they?_

I shook the thoughts away as I realized I was loosing focus. Everything was near silent with the exception of my breathing and carefully placed steps.

Soon after, I ducked into what was once a convenience store. Looking around there wasn't much left, but I took what I could find. Beef jerky, canned veggies, a sports bra, and a bottle of water. Glancing around one last time I dashed out and continued on my route.

I proceeded to repeat the process in most of the similar stores on the route. I had a few close calls, mostly where I had to sneak around a small group of flesheaters. But, finally, I made it to the cartography shop. I checked my watch, another two hours had passed since I left the hospital. It was now three o'clock and I was still making good time.

XX..o..XX

Uh, yeah. That happened. I wrote a cliché zombie apocalypse fic! Whoot. Sorry for the OOC-ness of the characters, I tried my best, but I also think that I can play around with their personalities a bit since we didn't see them that much in the series.

I'm going to be pretty busy until the middle of November so I don't know how often I'll be able to write. But I already have about 3 more chapters typed out.

I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE! TT^TT


	2. Chapter 2

[with the Whitebeards]

"Ace, are you absolutely positively certain that you two aren't related?" Thatch asked for the millionth time since the mysterious girl they met left for the city.

Ace was getting fed up with his best friend's interrogation, "Yes, Thatch. I am absolutely positive that I am _not_ related to her!"

"Not related to who?"

Ace and Thatch spun around to make their arguments to the new arrival.

Thatch covered a struggling Ace's mouth, "I think he's related to the girl we met from the island," he grinned, "Haruta, they looked identical! Well... Maybe not the long hair."

Haruta tilted her head to the side, "Is that so?"

"Yup, just as stubborn too," Thatch grimaced as he thought back to the conversation with the girl, "She stood up to Marco."

Haruta's eyes widened before she grinned, "I'd like to meet this mysterious girl, where is she?"

Ace had somehow gotten out of Thatch's hold and knocked him to the ground, "She's getting supplies for us."

"Why aren't you two doing it?"

"Don't know really. She said we would get ourselves killed. Made it sound like something was out there." Ace shrugged.

"Yeah," Thatch agreed brushing the sand off his shoulder like he wasn't just punched into the ground. "Said she was the only person still alive on the island."

"That's odd," Haruta thought for a moment, chewing her thumb, "there were several reports from a neighboring island saying that about a year ago no one could get into contact with the island. They sent out search parties but none of them returned."

"Scary." Thatch muttered, he didn't really think it was scary himself, more like he was growing concerned for Marie.

[with Marie]

"Fuck." I quickly shot behind me, not slowing down. I heard the disgusting sound of brains splattering on buildings and pavement. I got one, but there were still about twenty more behind me, and I only had about fifteen minutes to the beach. _I need to get rid of them before then._

I couldn't bring any back there. _I can't put anyone else in danger._ The zombies didn't typically come anywhere near the beach - unless they were following prey.

Another shot, another splatter.

I continued to shoot until I broke through the trees and onto the sand, I could here one last one, still in hot pursuit. Diving to the ground I twisted onto my back and shot. I missed, hitting it's chest. It jumped. _One last shot._

The blood and organs splattered all over my body and the sand. It was gross, but better than becoming dinner.

Taking deep breaths, I got up and walked towards the approaching throng of pirates.

Thatch, Ace, and a boy with red hair came running. "I got what I could." I said, pushing the sack into Thatch's arms. "Oh, do you think I can add a shower onto out agreement?" They nodded. "Good." Grinning I turned to the newcomer. "Who're you?"

That was when Thatch and the red haired boy looked to Ace, "Definitely related." They muttered.

"What the hell is that?" Someone asked.

"That," points dramatically to the zombie, "is why I went instead of you guys." They all stared at it, silent, "It's a zombie, or, at least that's what I've been calling them."

They all looked at me like I had grown three heads, before bursting out in denials.

"Fine. Don't believe me if you don't want to, but-" I was unfortunately cut off by my stomach screaming for nutrients.

Thatch just laughed, "How'bout that home cooked meal I promised?" He turned around and gestured for me to follow, so I did. Ace and the red headed boy followed as well.

"By the way, I'm Haruta. Twelfth division commander." He greeted.

"B'couda D. Marie."

"Well, uh, Marie... You may want to take a shower before dinner." He looked rather awkward in saying that, which, was opposite of the vibe I got from him. He seemed like a normally bubbly and wild person.

I did need a shower though... I just nodded, too tired to say anything at the moment.

Since the ship was too large to be docked on the shore, there were row boats. Only one was left since the rest of the pirates had already left when we were talking. And thankfully someone put my stuff in the boat, otherwise I would have left it behind.

"Uh, Thatch?" Smiling sheepishly, I pointed to the bag with the supplies. "I put something of mine in there." He handed the bag to me. I hurriedly shuffled through the contents, pulling out the sports bra and quickly stuffing it into my own bag of supplies.

The trio laughed as my face got red. "The one I'm wearing is the only one I have! I need it!" They laughed harder.

It was a few moments later, when a rope ladder was dropped on my head, that I noticed we had arrived to the whale-like ship. Someone yelled an apology down the side, I assumed they were the one that dropped the ladder in the first place. The pirates in the rowboat were now howling at the hilarity of the situation as I scrambled up the side. _I still don't know what was so funny._

Clambering over the edge I noticed just how large this crew was. I only saw about a hundred on the beach, and there was about twice that on the deck right then! And all of them were looking at _me._ Instincts kicking in, I slowly started reaching for the dagger tucked in my waistband.

"Hey, everyone!" Thatch shouted, slinging his arm around my shoulder, effectively stopping my instincts, but I couldn't repress my flinch at his contact. He didn't seem to notice. "This is Marie! She's a guest, so be nice!" A chorus of what sounded like approval followed the announcement.

Next thing I knew I was being whisked off by women, nurses - I think. I grabbed Thatch, so I wouldn't be alone with people I didn't know... Not that I knew Thatch either, but something about him made me trust him immediately... _I must be getting soft._

We were in a room that was presumably the infirmary. "Thatch! Ace! Leave, now!"

"Um, I would..." Thatch raised his arm and surprisingly I felt mine rise with it. "But Marie kinda has a death grip on my wrist." I looked over at the offending appendage and sure enough my had was still wrapped around it in a white knuckled embrace.

Slowly, I got my hand to release itself, "Sorry," I turned to who I thought was the head nurse. "Can they stay? Please?"

The woman sighed, "Fine." She pointed to a door on the other side of the room, "Wash up in there and go out on a robe, after we check you over we'll get you some clothes."

I nodded, heading into the room. I quickly scrubbed the blood, grime, and organ bits off my skin and out of my hair. I put my undergarments back on, took one of the robes, and headed back out into the room.

"Okay, sit here." The nurse gestured to one of the med bay's many beds. I sat down on the edge while she pulled a chair around to face me. "My name is Debbie, I'm the head nurse in this ship. As long as you follow my rules in my infirmary, we'll get along just fine!" I could tell that her sweet smile hid a raging demon, so I just smiled and nodded back.

"B'couda D. Marie, nice to meet you."

"Okay, Marie. I need to do a physical examination. Can you take off the robe?" Debbie looked over my shoulder and made a spinning gesture with her finger. Ace had turned around so that his back was to me. Debbie, though, was making the gesture to a drooling Thatch.

I roundhouse kicked him into the wall, "Perv." Neither of the others in the room blinked. They were all thinking the same thing: he had it coming.

Debbie turned back to me, "Strip." I closed my eyes as I peeled the thin robe away from my body.

"Survival has its own stories." My voice replaced the silence that had taken over the room. "But some will always remain mysteries."

The rest of the check up passed quickly, the nurses gave me clothing - jeans and a tank, then dinner came. I was introduced to all the division commanders. _There are sixteen freaking divisions... Sixteen!_ Though there were only fifteen commanders and the moment.

I was sitting between Ace and Thatch, both were talking to other commanders. One was trying to get them all to agree that I was Ace's twin, the other was talking about how I quite literally kicked a commander's perverted ass.

Most of the commanders were friendly enough and - with the exception of Namur who was ignoring me altogether - were trying to make conversation and engage me.

Haruta, and Izo were sitting across from me, we were making small talk when one of them decided to ask me about the strangely shaped scar on my neck.

"I really don't know," I shrugged, hoping they wouldn't see through the wool*, "I don't remember much from before I washed up on this island." Trying to change the subject I mentioned how good the food was... Which was apparently the right move because Thatch came to my rescue. He told me all sorts of things about cooking, the conversation was actually really interesting.

"Oh, by the way," Thatch swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth, "when was the last _real_ meal you had?"

 _WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS CHOOSE THE QUESTIONS THAT ARE HARDEST TO ANSWER?!_

"Well, thanks for the delicious food. But I don't want to intrude further, so I'll be on my way." _Smooth, Marie. Smooth._ "It was really nice to meet you all... Maybe I'll see you guys again." I stood up from my seat, "Thank you again for your hospitality."

This time it was Ace that slung his arm around my shoulders, "Nonsense! Hey, Marco, can Marie stay the night?"

"Pops already said she could, yoi."

"Whoot!" Ace started to drag me away, "Night guys!" We ran through corridor after corridor until finally we reached a room with two beds.

I was out before I hit the matress.

XX..o..XX

*see through the wool is an expression my family uses when someone is lying... It's another form of the saying "pulling the wool over someone's eyes"

And in the first part it refers to Haruta as a "she" in the next it refers to her as a "he" so, to clear confusion I'll explain. Haruta is a girl, Marie just doesn't realize that fact yet.

So, that was the second chapter! Thanks for reading it!


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in a room with someone I wasn't familiar with was nerve wracking. I didn't remember where I was for the first few minutes and, of all things, it took Ace's hat to jog my memory. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep, so I gathered my stuff and opened the door to leave. Only to find Marco with his hand raised - probably to knock. He didn't seem surprised that I opened the door, or at least it was hard to tell with how bored his half lidded eyes looked.

"Good morning," I greeted, fidgeting slightly.

Marco sighed, "Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I've been awfully stressed lately'oi. So-"

"It's fine, really. I would have done the same thing, were I in your position." I lightly punched him in the shoulder, "Do you think someone can give me a lift back to the island?"

Marco smirked slightly, "Sure, but first pops would like to meet you'oi."

"Whitebeard?" I gulped.

Marco's smirk only got wider as he led the way, "Scared, are we?"

"Scared? No. Nervous? Definitely." I replied, which only served to make him laugh. "Zombies and flaming birds? I can handle those. But meeting the strongest man in the world is nerve wracking."

Marco's laugh was nice... It was light but deep and calming, it wasn't at all like the first impression I had gotten of him the day before. We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

Marco knocked on the gargantuan doors, "I'll be right behind you." He reassured me.

A deep voice beckoned us inside. Marco pushed open the doors, I walked in and he fell into step behind me.

When my eyes adjusted to the light difference and I saw the giant of a man sitting on a bed, hooked up to medical equipment... I guess it humanized him enough to make my nerves settle down a bit, but his presence still filled the room.

I bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Marie, yes?" He asked.

"B'couda D. Marie." My face was red. _How could I forget to introduce myself?!_

While I was mentally berating myself, Whitebeard apparently thought I was amusing, "Gurarara, cheeky brat. No need to be so formal." I could barely hear Marco try to suppress his own laughter. _Stupid bird._ "I would like to thank you for getting our supplies for us, and saving us the trouble of going up against creatures we had no knowledge of."

Scratching the back of my head I replied, "It wasn't a big deal. I just wish there was more food, you have a very large crew. What I brought won't be nearly enough."

"Nonsense." His voice was quiet, but it still reverberated throughout the room, "You brought what you could and put yourself in danger in the process... You also brought back almost all the medical and cartography supplies we asked for."

"And," Marco piped up, "the only thing you asked for in return was a hot meal."

"Marie, I have an offer for you." I looked up to the gargantuan captain, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. Nothing could have prepared me for what came next. "Take my name and roam the seas, wild and free... Become my daughter."

"No." Was the first thing out of my mouth. All three of us were surprised. "Uh, um... I'm sorry sir, but I have to decline your offer." I looked down at my feet, wishing I could melt into the floor, "You see, my family - my reason to live - is on this island. Even though they are gone, their presence remains. I can't leave." I was trying hard to suppress my emotions but the last three words came out in a choked whisper.

"Brat." The term was harsh, but Whitebeard said the term with such fondness I couldn't be offended. "At least stay for breakfast, then we will discuss what you will do... Deal?"

 _He still wants me to join? Even when I flat out turned him down?_ "Deal." _I'm not going to change my mind, old man._ I turned to walk out behind Marco.

When we arrived in the galley most of the crew was already there. The sounds of talking and laughter echoed through the room. Marco led me to the same table as the previous night. The tables occupants looked at us expectantly, and the energy significantly deflated when Marco shook his head.

Watching the exchange confused me, and it must have shown on my face because Marco explained that they had all wanted me to join. My face turned to one of surprise as what he said registered. "She made a deal that she would mull it over some more over breakfast'yoi." That statement seemed to give life back to the table as they all - well, most - tried to convince me to join them.

I decided to try to explain my reasonings, maybe that would work, "Look, I can't leave this island because my family is here." Sighing, I concluded with, "So, thank you for the offers and encouragement. But drop it."

Some were about to protest... At least until they got a half hearted glare and a shake of the head from Marco. They all got the message... Well, all except Ace.

Who casually said, "But I thought you said that you were the only one still not one of _those_... Left on the island."

My eyes narrowed dangerously as I glared at him, "Yeah, but that doesn't mean they aren't there."

Ace's eyes widened a bit, seemingly in understanding, before they narrowed like mine did, "Don't you think they would want you to be happy? To live your life with no regrets?" His voice was soft during the last question. And, though his expression didn't change, the few that knew him best saw the slight guilt mixed with determination in his eyes.

"What would _you_ know?" I seethed, "It's _my fault_ they're gone. _Mine. And I deserve to_ ** _suffer_**." My voice was filled with hatred, hatred I only had for myself. "I should never have been born, they would still be alive!" I shouted. The room was dead silent now, though I didn't notice, too absorbed by my rage. "I deserve to stay on that island and _rot_. Or better yet, hand me back over to the government!" I laughed hollowly. "They would _love that!_ "

Ace was silent, much to everyone's surprise. Eyes slightly wide, he seemed to be thinking...about what was beyond me. But it was safe to say that no one was expecting what he said next: "I understand."

My gaze snapped from my clenched fists, to the teen across the table. "The you know why I can't stay."

He nodded and slowly lifted his pleading eyes to mine, "But...that's also why you have to stay. Join them, they can help." His gaze was so intense I couldn't look away. "Didn't you make a promise?"

 _"Don't die...promise me. Kay?"_

My eyes flew wide. _Hayley._

 _"Take the first chance you have to get off of this island, you hear me?! That's an order."_

 _Matthew._ I could barely breathe. _How could I have forgotten._

I slowly sat back down in my seat - I didn't remember standing up. "For them...I'll join for them."

[line]

I was numb. Everything passed by in a blur.

Accepting Whitebeard's offer and setting sail was harder than I ever could have imagined. It felt life my soul was being ripped out of me. I was surprised I was left alone until my - our - island had disappeared.

It was soon after that when someone dragged me towards the festivities - apparently a custom whenever someone joined their ranks - but after a while I managed to slip away once more.

I stared at the ocean of a long time before looking down at the ring on my finger.

"Did I do the right thing?" I whispered into the air, "what would you have done, Hayley?"

"Who's Hayley?" I spun around to see Thatch getting hit in the back of the head by Izo, who was wearing a kimono...?

I decided to voice my thoughts, "Are you wearing a kimono?" It wasn't just to change the subject, I was genuinely curious.

The man in question turned from a pouting Thatch to me. "Yes, it is." His eyes narrowed, "is that a problem?"

To be honest, I was a bit surprised at izo's hostility, "No. It's not a problem, I was just curious." I shrugged, "It looks very good on you."

That seemed to get me in the man's good graces, he smiled softly and thanked me. I surprised myself by smiling back.

"So," then Thatch had to ruin the moment - which I learned later was a very Thatch thing to do, "who's Hayley?"

"She is the reason you are all celebrating tonight." Fiddling with the ring between my fingers, I noticed both men mimic my stance on the railing, flanking me on both sides.

Izo must have noticed my fiddling, because he told me how beautiful the simple band was. "You must be tired, why don't we find you somewhere to sleep. That sound good, duckling?" I could only nod, I _was_ tired. The day had taken everything out of me.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, turning us around to face Thatch, who had been surprisingly quiet during the rest of the encounter. Beseeched to be wearing a shiteating grin, but in that lighting, it was hard to tell.

I looked to Izo as he asked me a question I don't quite recall, and turned back to where Thatch was, only to find him gone.

I hardly remember anything else. Just the feeling of warmth and a soft chuckle.

XX.

Hey, whew. Sorry for this being really late! I've had so much stuff to do lately! I'll probably be on hiatus until the middle of November.

Please review!


	4. Author's Note

A/N: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated, even though I said I would in November... I'm just really busy with school and life drama crap, so I haven't had much time to write anything and when I did have time, I couldn't think of anything. So, I'm going on hiatus for the foreseeable future to sort my life out and see if I can produce something better than the crap I've been writing, and most likely re-write all of my stories. I'm really sorry for this. Please understand:)

Enjoy life to the best of your abilities. Don't do anything stupid. Talk to someone if you need to!

Balrock


End file.
